Pokemon: Beyond Darkness
by twilight dragon god
Summary: Sometimes, when we think the storm has clear we are then subjacted to somthing much much worse. how can Ash and the gang prevent the rise of the omega Pokemon, once more.


A storm raged over Dragnor, hardened steel blades clashed for dominance against the other. Pools of blood soaked the top of the tower. The two fighting here were the two most powerful warlords of Ransei, Shouri, the chosen of Arceus and Nobunaga Oda, the ambitious 'demon lord' of Dragnor.

Shouri lunged forward aiming for Nobunaga's head. The demon lord avoided it by grabbing the blade and throwing the opposing warlord aside.

With a wild grin and demonic red eye's, with a thick black aura surrounding him, Nobunaga laughed at Shouri's failed attempts to stop him.

"Give up now! It'll be easier on you that way!" Nobunaga grinned seeing Shouri tighten his grip on his katana. The demon lord rushed at his young opponent, bringing his massive two-handed sword over his head straight down onto Shouri. Shouri blocked the sword, but was hit right in his stomach by Nobunaga's fist.

The young warlord went sailing back, finally coming to a dead stop near the edge of Dragnor's tower, breathing heavily and sure he had a few broken or cracked bones, the warlord struggled to get to his feet coming to rest on his left knee with his sword stuck in the ground trying to balance himself. He cast his gaze to the skies above where two Pokémon were in a deadlock.

The skies of the tower were riddled with the sounds of clashes of great power, between two beings, the eternity of order and the anticipation of chaos. Both desired to destroy the other, neither was good or bad, so this wasn't a fight between good and evil. no it was a fight between forces of order and the forces change and chaos, both primeval, both fighting for control, one to dominate the Pokémon have existed since the beginning of time and space, and had been in consistent deadlock ever since. Their fights gave way to the creations of humans and Pokémon alike. Neither one was to win against the other, as one could not exist without the other. As their creations took on forms of life, soon they did as well, chaos and change became Tao the omega Pokémon, and the forces of orders became Arceus the alpha Pokémon. Even though they knew one could not exist without the other they still fought every blow that was exchanged, made them weaker.

"die Arceus, fire storm!" the Pokémon was a large ice blue dragon Pokémon, unlike its broken future from Kyurem, it was full and clean and powerful not broken, dirty and weak, this was Tao known to humans as the omega Pokémon. It launched a cloud of flames at the Pokémon opposite from it.

"Be gone Tao! Meteor storm!" this Pokémon was Arceus known to humans as the alpha Pokémon. It fought back with a number of high velocities of fiery rocks.

Both vied to destory the other neither wavering for a second, both Pokémon took position opposite of each other and let loose a hyper beam, the beams collided and exploded right in the center where they met, sending both the alpha Pokémon and the omega Pokémon away from each other.

Steeling his resolve Shouri stood up sword in hand. "Oda!" He called to the demon lord. "Before we finish this, tell me why you are doing this, it can't be to unite Ransei!" He challenged him.

"Your right, it's not about that… it's about killing Arceus!" Nobunaga's started to state his resolve. "Ever since I was a child, I watch people time and again; kill each other over trying to obtain a divine connection with that Pokémon, so I decided if I destory Arceus it will quell the endless bloodshed within Ransei. It would become a land of peace!"

"And you thought to obtain that by using the very forces that cause it in the first place!" Shouri Yelled, at the demon lord. "you've hurt so many trying to achieve your goal, Shingen, Kenshin, Kiyomasa, Mitsunari and Masanori." Shouri became ever more furious against the demon lord. "You even hurt your own sister, Oichi, in all of this." Hot tears began to run down his face. "You really are nothing but a demon, leaving you own sister and so many on the verge of death!" this really broke something inside Nobunaga.

"My sister is dying?" Nobunaga questioned.

"No duh!" Shouri retorted. "She is only one of many that are dying! In fact that's the only reason I'm here, because my friends are dying because of you."

Nobunaga cast his eyes away from Shouri and toward Tao, then to the sword in his hand and his reflection in a pool of blood and water.

"Can't you see it? You're no closer to bring peace to Ransei than when you started!" he criticized the demon lord.

"AHHHAA!" Nobunaga yelled out in rage throwing his sword to the side. "Your right young Warlord, in my endeavors to fix this world, I have only succeeded in plunging it into more darkness." He fell to his knees in sorrow at the realization of his failure. "Please kill me now… this is the only way I can atone for what I have done."

Shouri gripped his sword tightly, "as much as I want to do that Oda. Your sister would be devastated if you died here." Shouri lowered his sword and looked at the two fighting above them. "If you really what to atone for what you have done! Then cast away Taos power over you and help us strike him down."

Nobunaga moved his hand to a small dagger he kept on his side and drew it, "By my ambition," he began aiming the dagger near his heart." I banish this impurity from my body!"

Tao laughed at his sister. "There nothing left for you to do Arceus father's throne finally belongs to me." Tao began charging up a blue flare, but something went wrong it exploded and a shockwave threw Tao into the top of the tower creating a impact crater. "You traitor!" Tao yelled out now knowing what had happened, Nobunaga had cut his perfect link with him and now it was screwing up his power as a result.

He tried to get back up but to no avail as he was slammed right back into the crater by a comet. "I have tolerated you for far too long Tao; it's time to finally end this, Shouri if you would be so kind?"

Shouri looked over and understood what she asked of him and quickly moved to her side and held his sword out to her and she imbued it with her power. "Shouri, with this blade Bring forth my justice."

"I will." He bowed to her then faced the weakened Tao, and jumped up onto the omega dragon. "This ends it all Tao!"He plunged his sword deep into Tao's chest. The dragon roared in pain, as divine energy flowed from the sword and into his body tearing him apart from the inside out, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he roared out before his body dissipated, leaving behind three stones.

wtntjjnwjnwtnjnnw

In a villainous hideout, deep in the mountains of Unova. (The far future

May had no idea where she was, one second she was about to broad a boat to Hoenn, and then she and two other passengers got jumped and knocked out. Now she was awake inside a cell, blocked off with electric energy Bars, the walls were clean silver and the area lighted with a dim lighting. Outside of the cell, stood, one of the people who jumped her.

he stood at maybe 5'6, with pale hair at his mid back his skin was paler than the moon, he wore a black jumpsuit with a mesh see though material on his stomach area, two black belts held a skirt-like clothing against the pants, he had no sleeves, blacks gloves covered his hands and his head was mostly covered by a black mask expect for his eyes.

"Hey what are you keeping me here for!" May shouted at him, he did not respond. "Let me out of here now bub or-" May felt a small charge of electricity go through her, it didn't hurt but it was paralyzing her.

"Stay quiet..." he said, holding down a small button on the wall for a period of time before letting it go.

May dropped to the ground landing on her rear, she then notice something missing which were her Pokémon.

"Where are my Pokémon?" She yelled more fiercely than before.

"my my what a fiery young soul." the voice came from a man, with grass green hair with three tuffs of it sticking backward, a bright red evil monocle on his right eye, his only visible clothing was a long black coat with a creepy eye patter on it, in his gloved hand rested on a silver cane baring the symbol of a half white half black coat of arms shield, with a blue P and reversed Z adorning it.

"Who are you and where are my Pokémon!" May demanded, gritting her teeth in anger.

"oh of course where are my manners," He said politely," I am Lord Ghetsis Harmonia, leader of team plasma."

"Team plasma?" May wondered at the name it sound familiar, but shook it from her mind. "Why am I here?"

"My dear you are here to assist us with our ultimate goal the liberation of Pokémon from humans." there it was now she remembered, team plasma just another criminal group stealing Pokémon under the guise of a faux Pokémon liberation force.

"You're nothing but a group of criminals why would I help you!" May said firmly, glaring at Ghetsis.

"My dear weather you want to or not you will be helping us." He said coldly. "Take her to Colress and prep her for the DNA splicers."

"Yes lord Ghetsis." The ninja guarding May bowed to Ghetsis, the greened haired man then turned and walked away down the long corridor.

The white hair ninja turned to May, and turned off the electric bars, "come quietly and it will end as fast as it began." May for some reason nodded, and was quickly held down by the ninja and was injected with something through a needle, so all went black.

Plasma Lab

"Colress?" Ghetsis said as he walked into the lab, the person who he call out to was a tall blonde haired man, with a light blue crescent moon shaped hair that went around his head. The man closed a blue book he was reading and aknowalged Ghetsis. "Ah yes Ghetsis, I was beginning to wonder if you were dead, you were taking so long."

"just checking on the specimens." Ghetsis said, "I believed they looked very promising."

Colress frowned, "lord Ghetsis I must express my concern for the use of the DNA splicer's like this, we could end up destroying the only one we have!" he stated with quite alarmed.

"Even if we do destory this one, we can still acquire the other from Drayon, and we need to be sure this is perfected before we use it on Kyurem." Ghetsis said walking over to a window of the lab and eyeing the sleeping ice dragon below, "do you understand Colress!"

"Of course my lord."

"Good, I shall leave you to your devices then." Ghetsis left the room.

Colress sighed, "Fusing two humans and one Pokémon into one body mind and soul, Huh?" Colress pondered. "I wonder if it will be able to bring out the true strength of Pokémon this way... Oh well." Colress shrugged, "what happens..happens." Colress opened up his book and began reading once more.

Ghetsis's office

"Lord Ghetsis... may i ask what you intend to do with the being that comes out of this process?." asked one of the shadow triad.

"What I intend to do with it, is not your concern," Ghetsis firmly stated. "but i will enlighten you anyhow."

"the girl May Maple, was kidnapped because she has been exposed to high levels of astral energy courtesy of Jirachi, and she still contains it within her, with it we can force Kyurem to awake and the other girl is Hilda, who you know is the hero of Reishiram the other is a legendry Pokémon known as Latias, this one is said to be one of the few Pokémon that is not spawn of Arceus, it could help us gain control of Kyurem further or not, I'm just guessing.

"Now where are we on finding, that pathetic son of mine and Zekrom?"

"The search does not go well master, the best we could even come by, barley lead us anywhere." another triad member answered.

"no matter he'll show up, he'll try to ruin my plan just like before, but this time it won't be easy." he finished while staring at three screens, that had their views fixed on the slumbering ice dragon, a white stone, and a uncounsis girl. he couldn't help but smile. 'nothing will stop me this time, not N, not Hilda, not even Kyurem's master will be able to control him, once we have our perfect trainer nothing will stop team plasma.' Ghetsis broke out into a uncontrollable fit of laughter. As the shadow triad looked on.

2 Days later.

"Log 156, day 2 of the perfect being experiment." Colress spoke into a small handheld recorder. "Subject XR-01, all three beings have perfectly merged, because of this, we were able to remove the DNA splicer's from her early. We should be able to move onto mental programming as soon as she wakes up, but that is what's hindering us, the longer she stays asleep the less supseptble she will become. This is truly disheartening; I would hate to throw away such a breakthrough." Colress got depressed for a moment, before getting serious again. "our scans are showing increased physic activity in the area surrounding the subject. In fact, one of the shadow triad almost got flattened this morning, trying to wake up the subject with an injection. I almost busted a gut seeing the look of fear on his face. Ha ha." Colress laughed, knowing one of the shadow triad was glaring holes in the back of his head. "Anyhow, the subject will continue to be monitored until I say otherwise, until then Colress signing off."

He clicked a small button on the recorder, stopping its process. He sighed, still feeling the heated glare of the EMO Triad. "All right you three, as much as i can tell how amazing the back of my head is, you can go back to kissing Ghetsis's ass now." He could hear two of them grind their teeth together, before they vanished , but nothing from the third as he went away.

"heh stiff's." Colress said. Lounging back in his chair and flipping open a blue book, while keeping a eye on the sleeping girl.

For the next few hours it was quite on the plasma frigate as it soared along the night sky, most personnel on broad we're asleep now. the only ones who didn't sleep, were the shadow triad Who were manning the ships controls, and one grunt who was assisting Colress, who which now was watching subject XR-01 with intense interest.

'Finally!' Colress thought.

Subject XR-01 Holding Cell.

(just off the bat here, she is still May (or the dominate mind) just with darker hair and a very light transparent shade of gold over her sapphire eyes.)

May struggled to get to her feet, she felt weak and not herself, she couldn't even think of her own name, or even what was happening. She gazed around with burly vision, not being able to make heads or tails of the area around her. As she tried to stand she lost her balance and fell back against the wall and slid to the ground.

"What is going on?" May managed to get out, her throat dry.

She sat there for the next couple of minutes trying to chase away her burly vision and sort out her thoughts. it was obvious to her that this was a jail cell, and if that was the case what did she do to get thrown in here. She was broken away from any thoughts, as the energy bars on the Cell dissipated, and in stepped Ghetsis.

"Ahh XR-01, it's good to see you are awake." Ghetsis said, faking a smile putting on a nice guy act. "You've been out for days we feared the worst.

May couldn't help but feel a strange aura from the man in front of her, "Feared the worst? Then why am I in a jail cell and why can't i remember anything!" She questioned him, prying for answers.

Ghetsis frowned, "there was large recoil with you psychic abilities." He continued fauxing sadness. "You lost your memory in the process and for that i am sorry."

"Who am I?" She questioned once more.

"You 'my dear'-" May felt a slight ping of energy when he said that. "are Subject XR-01, a high ranking member of team plasma, whose purpose is to assist us with the liberation of Pokémon."

"Now, are you get ready to get back to work?" Ghetsis asked. Motioning to one of the shadow triad to come forward, who was holding out to May a basic female team plasma uniform.

2 days later

May walked on the deck of a large team plasma ship, it wasn't the frigate no, it was a much larger ship, where they would launch smaller frigates for their missions. May had 'settled in very well' in team plasma but she had not gone on any missions yet, she didn't know why it's not that she wanted to she just felt it was strange that she didn't. She did ask Ghetsis about it, but he waved her off saying she needed more time to recover before going anywhere.

She stopped and leaned on the railing of the large plasma ship, it was late at night and they were high above Unova, so the air was probably around 42F.

"Admin XR-01?" a hushed voice questioned her from behind.

"May quickly spun around scared by the voice, standing there was a aged browned haired man in a brown trench coat.

"Who are you?" May said stated alarmed that there was a non-plasma member on broad.

"Now clam down… I am not here to cause a ruckus with team plasma; I'm only here for you."

"Why me?"

"My name Looker, I am a member with the international police, I was given the assignment to find you." He said.

May looked at him not knowing what he was talking about with a puzzled look on her face.

"Silly me, of course you wouldn't know what I'm talking about, sorry. Your real name is May maple and according to I.P. Intel, was jumped and kidnapped by team plasma, for unknown reasons.

"my memories might be abit fuzzy, but I'm sure I would remember something like that." May said, barring her teeth about to call out for the shadow triad.

Looker guessing what she was about to do, decided to take a new approach. He reached into his vest and (pulled out a gun!) pulled out a small data disk, and held it out to her. "You may not believe me, but I must request you look in here first."

May contemplated whether or not to call the shadow triad, but decided against it and took the disk.

"Everything you what to know is on there!" He said before vanish in puff of smoke. (I know lame).

May could only gaze at the disk in her hand.

R&R

Follow and review you'll get a cookie!


End file.
